


Sweet Dreams

by TheFlash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amon is evil, Bolin is Sweetheart, Bolin needs a hug, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mako too, Oh and maybe reader, Reader is a bender, Reader-Insert, Readers name is Kim, i dont like him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/TheFlash
Summary: You come to the famous Republic City, to teach the Avatar airbending. You meet many people and have a lot of adventures, but the biggest change is the goofy earth bender that enters your life.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope your doing well! I just wanted a fic where we could see more about the certain sweetheart; Bolin. And what is better than a self-insert fic right? Right?

Repuclic City, like usual, was nosy that day. The latest news about Amon, gangsters, and the avatars arriving was like diamonds for the newsellers and reporters. Everywhere you look, there would either be a police, or a paperboy with the latest news. But for you this was all new.

 

Your Kim Yu-Song, a new comer in Repuclic City. When Master Tenzin, your old teacher, needed an air bender to teach air bending to the avatar,he asked for your help. Being at the consuil was hard enough for him, and whit his other troubles, he thought he didn't need another thing to bother him. You said it was an honor, and it truly was, but coming to another city, Repuclic City nonetheless, was a bit frustrating. Especially when your a dork that can't read maps.

 

"Excuse me?" You ask to a man. He was standing in front of a poster Amon, shouting about equality. Honestly, you learned about this Amon guy, and you couldn't believe it. People believed a man with a mask*cough* creppy one *cough* saying the world wasn't equal. He obviously didn't think it through I mean, you cant just-

 

"Yes ma'am?" You jerk from your thoughts, and saw a very irritatated man infront of you.

 

"I-Im sorry, but um... do you know how to go to the Airbender Island?" You ask uncertenly. The guy perks up at the mention of the island, and ask.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't think thats your business." You say slightly getting angry.

 

"You are another bender aren't you? Look at how they are acting! She gets a little angry for a simple question! This is why Amon-" he starts shouting at the people, and with every angly glare or word, you shrink a little more. This wasn't your plan on spending your day.

 

~~~~??? View~~~~

 

He was walking in the park. It was a beatiful day outside, and a walk would probably clear his mind. 

 

It didn't.

 

He was still thinking about the girl his bro was getting all buddy-buddy. She was a decent person; no offence, but he didn't like the fact that his brother was having thoughts of dating him. He was afraid his heart would be broken.

 

He was out of his thoughts when he heard an angry hissing.

 

"Stupid bender. Thinking she is better than us."  Said a man in grey hair. He noticed that the man was holding an Amon paper. Clasic. He turned from the man to the girl he was hissing, and he filled with anger. The girls was in the verge of tears, holding her suit case close to her. Poor girl he thought. What she didn't see was the man behind him, with a bucket of water, clearly with the intent of pouring it on to her. 

 

 

He didn't know why, but his brother instincs didn't like that. The girl was little than her, maybe at Bolin's age, and she was clearly new to the city. With an instict, he grabed the girl by her wrist, and pulled her out of the waters way. 

 

 

~~~~Kim View~~~~

 

You looked up to see a man with a short black hair and with a really comfortable red scarf. You stared at him in question, until a water splash made her comeback to her sences. You quickly stood up and looked up at the place where you stood seconds ago. Sure enough, a man was standing their with a bucket. You were filled with anger and hurt until the man that saved you holded your hand gently and pointed the lake a little further with his head. You nodded and grabed your suit case, and began to walk away from the shouting man and the angry crowd that was shouting insults to you.

 

When you sat to one of the banches, you thanked to the man, and apoligazed him. He looked at you like you said something ridiculious, and said:

 

"Why are you thanking me? Those people were insulting you, and I just did the right thing." He said shrugging.

 

"You did the right thing, which the other people didn't. I am simply thanking you for that." You said with a smile, and he smiled back.

 

"Mako" he said extending his hand "Kim" you said shaking it back.

 

"So. Kim. Why were in front of the stand anyway?" 

 

"Oh. I asked the directions to Airbender Island, I need to go there. By... any chance... do **you**  know how to go there?"  You said and look at your watch "Because I may be a liitle late." You say.

 

He says he knows how to go, because a friend of him lives there, and he offers to go with you.

 

"No needs! I can go by myself!" You say, but he simply shakes his head.

 

"I was going there anyways. My bro is probably there, and I need to pick him up anyways. He didn't show up at the training. Again." He says and while saying that, he looks like he is done with his brother. 

 

"I assume your brother is a little like me? You know. Going late to places he supposed to be and stuff." You say laughing, and soon he joins too. 

 

Well, this day turned a little better. You had met someone and they were helping you! Well then, Master Tenzin, Airbender Island, here I come!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comment down belove! Down forget to leave kudos if you liked it.❤


End file.
